Some children may be unaware of their surroundings while they are playing and might wander out of parental perception. Alternatively, there is a threat of a child being kidnapped while outside of the parental perception. Regardless, there is a need for parents to know any missing or unperceived child is safe and able to find the child if the child has been missing for too long. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a means for a parent to monitor the health and location of a child.
The present invention is a tracking device utilizing biometric scanning devices that secures a band to a child so the present invention is not easily separable from the child. The present invention utilizes wireless and global positioning system (GPS) devices in order to monitor and transmit the location of the child in case the child is kidnapped or lost, facilitating in the quick recovery and prevention of kidnapping of the child. A parent or authorized guardian uses the biometric scanning devices to lock the present invention to the child's wrist. The present invention cannot be removed until the parent or authorized guardian rescans their finger and physically separates the wrist strap. The present invention allows the child to initiate a help alert signal to the parent if they feel as though they are in danger or allows a kidnapper to unwittingly initiate the help alert to bring the parents or law enforcement to the child's location.